1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to input devices, and more particularly to an input device for performing an input operation for moving a three-dimensional (3D) model in a desired direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, 3D graphics has been frequently employed in the field of computer graphics. Therefore, there is a demand for an input device facilitating 3D graphics.
A mouse is a common input device for a computer. Operations in two axial directions are performed by moving the mouse on a flat surface. On the other hand, in order to operate a 3D graphics image, it is necessary to perform operations in six axial directions. Conventionally, a 3D graphics image has been operated by switching between axes to be operated if the mouse is employed to operate the 3D graphics image.
However, a conventional input device such as a mouse is generally for operations in X-axis and Y-axis directions, and is prevented from freely operating the 3D graphics image having the six axial operational directions.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an input device in which the above-described disadvantage is eliminated.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a low-cost, well-assembled input device having good operability.
The above objects of the present invention are achieved by an input device including: a case including a rib formed therein to extend in a given direction; circuit boards each including an input part, the circuit boards being temporarily fastened to the case via the rib in process of assembling the input device; and a support member which is fixed to the case so as to support the circuit boards between the support member and the case after the circuit boards are temporarily fastened to the case.
According to the above-described input device, the case can be formed by using a pair of inner and outer metal molds. This lowers the production cost of the metal molds compared with a case requiring a larger number of metal molds, and increases the production efficiency of the case, thus allowing the whole input device to be produced at low cost.
The above objects of the present invention are also achieved by an input device having input parts, which device includes a control part which outputs data input from one of the input parts after a passage of a given period of time if the one of the input parts is operated within the given period of time, and outputs data input from two or more of the input parts after a passage of a given period of time if the two or more of the input parts are operated within the given period of time.
The input device having the above-described structure causes a host computer to have only to process the data as supplied from the input device without distinguishing a case where only one of the input parts is operated from a case where two or more of the input parts are operated at the same time. This reduces a processing load on the host computer.